The Queen Of Corona
by Penelope Perrot
Summary: I am Queen Antoinette of Corona, and this is my story... ** I am always trying to improve my writing, so reviews are highly appreciated :) **
1. Chapter 1

**I started writing this in August for my Instagram account, rapunzels_mother. As I have continued to write it, my writing has gotten better. I must warn you that the first chapter or so won't be as well-written as the rest**

My life changed that night. I can still remember every detail of that day so clearly.

"Put on your dress, Anna. It's time to start getting you ready," my mother said. Anna was my nickname. My name is Antoinette, which means "flower." I grabbed my beautiful pink ball gown that she and I had spent so many wonderful hours working on. The dress felt magnificent on. "It looks so beautiful on you, my dear!"

"Thank you mother. I love it."

She sat me down and did my hair, one thing that I was never very good at. "Done," she said, stepping back to look at her work. I glanced at the mirror hanging on the wall. My long dark hair fell down to my waist. My mother had pulled my hair into a three-part bun at the top.

I sighed. It was almost time for the ball. Holding a ball for the king and queen's first-born's eighteenth birthday was a tradition in Latonia, my kingdom, that dated back to its first years as a kingdom. Everyone in the kingdom was invited, as well as everyone of importance from neighboring kingdoms. The whole kingdom was celebrating. Our kingdom's flag, which was sky blue with a deep purple flower, was hanging everywhere, and the town square was filled with people singing and dancing.

Age eighteen was when you were considered an adult and able to make your own decisions. It also meant that marriage was just around the corner, and my parents had been telling me that I needed to be "seriously considering marriage." I had felt like they were hoping I would find someone at the ball. The pressure was frightening. Was I ready?

My mother placed my silver tiara on my head and smiled. I saw her wipe a tear from her eye. "What is wrong, Mother?"

"My darling girl, nothing is wrong. Absolutely nothing. You are just so grown up. It seems like yesterday you were a little squealing baby I held in my arms, but now—look at you! All grown up and beautiful. These are not tears of sadness, my dear. They are tears of joy!"

"I love you, Mother"

"And I, you, my dear!" We embraced, but were interrupted by a knock at the door. "Oh, I almost forgot," Mother said. "Come in!"

My father walked in, closing the door behind him. "Am I interrupting?"

"Not at all," my mother walked over to him, and they kissed.

"That is quite disgusting!" I said with a smile, as my head filled with childhood memories. Oh, the joys of naivety! I realized that my mother had been quite right about how quickly the time had passed. I missed those years of freedom and joy. But now was the present, and I knew that I had to move on.

My attention was brought back to the two people before me as my father handed me a small box.

"Our gift to you. Happy birthday," my mother said.

I took the little box and opened it. Inside lay a beautiful pearl necklace that I had seen my mother wear so many times before. "Your necklace?"

"It belonged to my great grandmother and has been passed down for generations. My mother gave it to me on my eighteenth birthday, and I now do the same for you," Mother said as she clasped it around my neck.

"It's beautiful!" I fingered the beads. "Thank you so much!" I enclosed my parents in a group hug. My father smiled down on me, "Are you ready?"

"I think so, Father."

We exited my bedchamber and walked down the long, winding halls. We reached the doors that led to the grand staircase in the ballroom. Two guards pushed the golden doors open and my parents stepped through, arm in arm. I could hear my father's kind voice through the door as it closed, "Welcome Friends, Latonians, Kingdomen! Lend me your ears!" Leave it to my father to add some humor to any situation.

"Thank you all for coming," my mother said. I could hear the smile in her voice. "We have looked forward to this night for so long! Now, please welcome our guest of honor!"

My father began again, "Our lovely, beloved daughter, Princess Antoinette of Latonia!"

The crowd cheered as I stepped through the magnificent doorway. I descended the long staircase, taking in the scene before me. I had never seen the ballroom so full of people. I tried to identify some of the faces, but I had never seen most of the people. I was astonished that so many strangers had gathered there for my birthday. What made me so special? The candelight from the overhanging crystal chandelier cast a cheerful, yet sophisticated glow over the ballroom. Music softly drifted up from the orchestra, growing in a beautiful crescendo as I glided down. By the time I reached the bottom, the attention was not completely on me anymore, but was turning toward the music, and the crowd began a slow waltz. I began to relax and tried to mingle into the crowd and find a dance partner.

That was when I saw him, and our eyes met.


	2. Chapter 2

Though I had never seen him before, there was something about him that made my insides flutter. He was tall, his hair was long and dark, and his eyes were a deep blue, a blue like a storm, raging across the sea. He was indeed the handsomest man I had ever seen. When our eyes met he began walking toward me, and my heart sped.

There he was, standing right in front of me. I took a deep breath.

"It seems that you are in lack of a dance partner. May I?" I nodded and took his outstretched arm, and we joined the other guests in the waltz. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am King William of Corona."

Corona. I recalled passing that kingdom on one of my family's travels. The kingdom was surrounded by the ocean on one side and a beautiful dense forest on the other. It was neighbor to the Altimon Mountains. Corona was indeed the most beautiful kingdom I had ever laid eyes upon, surpassing even my own. And he was king!

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Your Majesty. I assume introducing myself would have little point." He smiled, and I found myself joining him. He had such a kind smile.

"I believe a 'Happy birthday' is in order, Princess."

"Thank you. The festivities are a bit more extravagant than I deem necessary. I attempted to convince my parents of the fact, but – alas – listen they would not."

"I am sure you deserve it, and your parents obviously share my feelings."

A thousand thoughts raced through my mind as the conversation continued. Did he like me? Or was he just being polite? Was the only reason he had walked over the fact that I was alone and he felt sorry for me? He was so kind! And handsome! Did he like me? My fears fled as he asked me to dance the next dance with him, and then the next one. We soon found that hours had passed as we were dancing and talking. I looked at the clock anxiously, hoping that he would continue to dance with me until we would be forced to part as the party would end.

"It has gotten quite late, has it not?" he said. My heart sped up again. "Though, if you do not protest too loudly, I will burden you with my presence a little longer."

I could have leaped with joy, but I forced myself to remain calm. "I suppose I could suppress my screams of distress for a bit longer." He laughed and we fell into the next dance. He led me out onto the balcony overlooking the palace garden.

The song slowed as the final dance of the night came to an end.

"Antoinette?"

"Yes?"

He leaned in close and our lips met. My first kiss. It was short, yet sincere. We looked into each other's eyes and a peace came over me, until suddenly I felt faint. I got a pounding headache and collapsed right into William's arms. "Are you okay? What is wrong?"

"Nothing...I need...sit down," I gasped. He helped me over to a bench as I fell into a coughing fit.

"Should I fetch your parents?" His face was full of concern.

I shook my head. After a moment the coughing subsided and I was able to speak, though I still felt too weak to stand. "This happens all too often, I am afraid. I am terribly sorry it had to happen now. I have been quite sickly since birth, you see. This sort of thing is nothing to worry about, it is merely a reminder of how week I am," I coughed again.

"Are you sure, Antoinette?"

I nodded. "King William, would you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

I smiled, "Call me Anna."

"If, and only if, you will will call me Will."

"I think that can be arranged." I managed to get to my feet, leaning on Will's arm. "I should probably say 'farewell' to my guests before they leave," I said, realizing that we would have to part.

"If you think you are alright, then I bid thee good bye until we meet again," Will said, taking my hand in his and kissing it.

"Goodbye, Will."


	3. Chapter 3

I went to bed thinking about Will and all we had talked about. And our kiss. Especially our kiss. It was then that I realized that I was truly in love with King William of Corona. I sat there for a moment and reveled in the thought, then turned my mind to our conversation.

I had told him about life in Latonia and he had told me all about Corona, growing up there, and becoming king. Will's father had passed away a little less than a year before, and the duties of kingship had been thrust upon Will. Though he did not tell me so, I could tell that he felt pressure to be the king that his father had been and I could sense his stress.

Perhaps a wife would lift some of his stress. Queen Antoinette of Corona. I liked the way that sounded. I fell asleep dreaming about Will and Corona.

My mother came to see me the next morning. "My dear, I could not help but notice that you and the young King of Corona seemed to get along quite nicely. Do you have feelings for King William?"

I knew I could confide in my mother, so I told her my feelings. "I do. I love him, Mother! I really do! He is so kind, and wonderful, and...perfect!" I danced around my room, "Oh, Mother, do you approve?"

"You could fall in love with the stable boy and I would approve, dear Anna." We laughed. "You and King William would make a wonderful couple, and it would benefit both our kingdoms greatly. Does he share your feelings?"

"I...I do not know. I think so, but-" I was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Do come in," Mother called.

In walked a guard, "The King requests the Queen's presence."

"We will continue to discuss this later, my Sweet," my mother followed the guard out of the room. I was left alone for a quarter of an hour before my mother returned. "You have a visitor," she said.

I burst from my chair and followed her to the throne room where my father sat. At the foot of the throne stood Will.

As soon as I saw him, I dashed to his side, "Will!" He smiled and took me in his arms. I saw my father raise his eyebrows, but his face soon gave way to a smile.

"I need to speak with you," Will led me out of the room to a balcony overlooking the sea.

"Are you not supposed to be making your return to Corona?"

"I am, but there was something I needed to do first." My heart sped as I sensed his next words. "Anna, I should be headed home now-my kingdom needs me-but something else is keeping me here. Something more important. I know we only met last night, but I feel like I have known you for a lifetime. You are unlike any girl I have ever laid eyes upon. You are caring and selfless and beautiful. Oh, so beautiful! I do not want to return to Corona without you. Will you be my queen?" He knelt down and held out a ring.

My eyes filled with tears of joy and excitement. Could this really be happening? It suddenly became difficult to breath and I began again to grow weak. _Oh, please, please not now,_ I prayed silently.

Will rushed to his feet and caught me, holding me close. "Anna! Are you alright?" I looked up into his caring eyes.

"I am so long as you are near me."

He laughed joyfully. "Is that a yes?"

"I would never have it any other way."

He placed the ring on my finger, then for the second time in those wonderful twenty-four hours, we kissed.

I knew that everything would be alright. Nothing could stop our burning passion for one another. There would be trials, but we would face them together, hand in hand. I knew that running a kingdom would be difficult and being separated from my parents would take much getting used to, and I knew that there were always people out there who would not want a happy ending for us. But I knew that we would make it through whatever we faced. I knew then that we would one day have our own happily ever after.


	4. Chapter 4

The news spread quickly. Soon the whole kingdom was rejoicing.

My parents were so happy for us, Will was joyous, and I was ecstatic. I could hardly keep control of myself. I had always been a romantic, so the thought of marrying my own Prince Charming was enough to keep me up all night. I could picture myself walking down the aisle, Will and me saying our I do's, and that moment when we would be pronounced Husband and Wife, and everything in the whole world would be perfect.

My parents, Will, and I gathered together to prepare plans. "We will have to have the wedding soon. Perhaps a month from now?" Will said. "I would also like to have it in Corona, if you all do not mind," he turned toward my parents. "We have a beautiful church, and it is tradition for the royal family to be wed there."

"It seems quite appropriate to do so," Father agreed. We decided on the date and several other details.

"Will you return to Corona with me now and visit until then, Anna? I want you to meet my mother," he took my hands in his.

I eagerly agreed, and plans were made for me to travel to Corona with Will. My parents would follow a few weeks later.

Before long we were off. It was a day's journey to Corona, though the carriage ride felt like minutes, as I spent my time looking at scenery and talking with Will. We stopped in a beautiful field of flowers for lunch, and Will set out a picnic for us. It was just Will, me, and nature.

"What if your mother does not approve, Will? What ever would I do?"

"She will love you. I know she will," he smiled.

"I am scared," I stared up into his deep blue eyes.

"There is no reason to be. No matter what, I will always be right here, by your side. I will do anything to make sure nothing happens to you. Do you trust me?"

I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, "There is no one I trust more."

"I love you, Anna."

"And I love you, Will."

Corona was even more beautiful than I remembered. As we rode through the kingdom on our way to the palace, children laughed and played in the streets, calling and waving to Will as we passed.

"Our king has returned!" they cheered.

"You seem to be quite popular amongst the children, my dear," I smiled.

"What's not to like?"

I laughed. "Absolutely nothing." I gasped as we approached the immense palace. Will's castle was the most impressive work of architecture I had even seen.

I began to get excited, and it grew difficult to breath. I started to cough. Will wrapped his arm around me, "It is okay, Anna. Just take a deep breath."

I did as I was told and managed to calm down. His voice was so soothing. "Will, I do not want you to have to deal with my problem. Maybe-"

He put a finger to my lips, "Anna, I will do anything for you. A little sickness is not going to stand in my way. What have the physicians said about it?"

"They have tried everything. There is no cure."

"Anna, I swear that I will never stop searching for a remedy as long as I live. Legend speaks of a flower that-" The carriage came to a stop, and the driver opened the door on Will's side. "Wait here," Will stepped out to greet his awaiting mother.

"Will! I trust your journey was quite pleasant?" They embraced.

"Indeed, Mother. There is much to discuss, but first I would like you to meet Princess Antoinette of Latonia," he paused. "My fiancée."

I stepped out of the carriage as Will's mother gasped. "William! I was not informed...this is indeed a surprise. It is a pleasure," she said, turning to me. I curtsied. The whole situation was quite awkward.

"Perhaps we should get you settled, Anna. We have so much to talk about," Will said, breaking the silence. I was led to a bedroom while Will went to talk with his mother.

He came to see me about an hour later. "She hates me, does she not?"

"Of course not. She was merely startled. Will you come dine with us?" he took my hand and led me to a large dining room. Will sat, and I took the seat next to him, across from his mother. We began conversing, and I soon found her to be very kind and motherly and the conversation became quite comfortable.

"And you will of course need a tour of the kingdom, my dear. I would like to give it myself tomorrow, if you do not mind," she said to me.

"That would please me very much." We got to know each other quite well the next day, and she soon became a sort of second mother to me.


	5. Chapter 5

A fortnight later my parents arrived and things began to grow hectic. Planning a wedding in a month is not an easy thing to do. I found it all quite enjoyable, however, and it became a bonding time for Will's mother, my mother, and me. Our mothers had quickly become quite good friends.

Everything began to feel perfect until two nights before the wedding was supposed to take place. That night had been a busy one, and I had begun to feel rather stressed. Over dinner, disaster struck. I began to get a headache, but I assumed it was nothing to be worried about. Then I could not breathe properly and gasped for air.

"Anna!" I heard several voices at the table cry out. Will dashed to my side, knocking over his chair as he went.

I do not remember much of what happened next. I was helped to my room where I was bundled tightly in blankets. I remember Mother feeling my forehead and Will's mother giving me water and Will sitting into a chair next to my bed, comforting me.

They said that I was unconscious for most of the next week. Thinking back now I can still recall my parents standing over me, talking to me, assuring me that everything would be alright, and I remember the doctor who came to see me several times.

Most of all I remember Will. He spent most of that week by my side. He told me about a flower formed by a drop of sun that had the ability to heal the sick and injured. "I always thought the story was silly, but I am willing to believe in magic for you, Anna," I felt his kiss on my forehead before I slipped back into unconsciousness.

There was a dream that haunted me over and over that week. I was walking through a forest at night. The tall pines surrounding me made everything look eerie. Then I stepped into a clearing and saw a beautiful golden light. Seeing it made me feel good, so I began to run toward it, reaching out to touch it. Suddenly a darkness appeared between the light and me. I tried to fight it and get to the light to protect it, but the darkness swallowed up the light and I would wake from the dream before losing consciousness again. I still have nightmares about that darkness. Sometimes it takes the form of an old witch, sometimes a beautiful young woman, but it is always blacker than black, darker than dark, and pure evil.

My eyes opened. I coughed and tried to sit up but failed.

"It is okay, Anna."

"Will!" He handed me a glass of water which I drank eagerly. "How long...was...I out?" Talking was difficult and hurt my throat.

"A week, but that is of no matter. Get some rest and do not try to talk. I will get the doctor," Will began to stand up to leave.

"No," I feebly reached out to grab his arm as he began to stand up. "Stay...please!"

"Very well," he smiled, then sat back down and talked to me about what had happened over the past week. I could not believe it had been an entire week. It had not been that bad in years.

Eventually my mother came into the room to check on me. "Anna! You are awake!" I smiled up at her. She left to fetch the doctor, my father, and Will's mother. I was instructed to get lots of rest an to not do anything at all stressful for another week, so I continued to lie there in bed, helpless.

It was a few days before I was speaking and moving about properly. With Will's help I was able to stand and walk around the room. After a week, I was feeling normal. We began to start planning the wedding again. This time, I was left out of preparing things. I was consulted for my opinion, but my mother and Will's mother did all the extensive planning and organizing.

"I feel utterly helpless!" I said to Will a few days after my recovery. "I feel like a burden."

"Anna!" he scolded. "You could never be a burden! We do these things because we love you, not because we feel obligated. You know i would do anything for you."

"I know. It is just...difficult. Oh, Will, you do not know what it is like to be completely incapable, to need people to fulfill your every need for you! It just does not feel right!"

"Oh, Anna. Dear, dear Anna," he took my hand in his. "You must not worry about a thing. We are together, and that is all that matters, right?" I nodded. "Then there is nothing to fret over is there?"

I embraced him. "Thank you, Will! What would I do without you?"

We decided on a new date for the wedding, and all the other necessary arrangements were made. I was able to abandon my worries and began to get excited. So, so excited!

Indeed the more time I spent with Will, the more my love for him increased.


	6. Chapter 6

Finally our wedding day arrived. The whole kingdom was in celebration. I had learned to adore my future subjects, and I believe they felt the same way.

I constantly had to tell myself to calm down and breathe for fear that I would have another attack, for I was getting so excited. I spent most of the morning sitting, watching Will's and my mother and the servants bustling about. My mother had insisted upon it, "We would not want you fainting at the alter, now would we?" This I could not argue with, so I sat watching.

Eventually it was time for me to get ready. My dress had been designed by the greatest seamstress in the kingdom. I indeed had never laid eyes on a more beautiful dress. My mother did my hair and clasped my pearl necklace around my neck, and I was reminded of that wonderful night Will and I had met. I now knew the meaning of 'love and first sight.' Since then, however, Will and I had grown to adore each other so much more.

I said a silent prayer of thankfulness for where my life had led. I could not say that we had been without troubles, for they had abounded, and I knew they would continue to do so. However, if I had learned anything in my time with Will it had been this: our love was so strong it could overcome whatever trials or tribulations we faced.

Soon, the time arrived, and my father took my arm and led me down the aisle.

"Breathe, you are okay," I thought over and over. I looked up at Will, standing there at the altar, smiling at me, and managed to suppress my anxiety. Will was there for me, and everything was going to be alright.

Time seemed to slow as I continued. I looked around the chapel. Truly I could not believe how blessed I was to have to many family members, friends, and strangers gathered there to celebrate the happiest day of my life with me. I took my place across from will and smiled.

"Dearly beloved..."

I stood there in a daze as I heard our wedding vows read. Finally the time came.

"I do." No words had ever felt so sweet to my lips.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Will's lips met mine and I fell into his arms. All my other cares and worries fell away and became unimportant. He supported me as I stood there, tears of joy running down my cheeks.

"Oh, Will!" I whispered to my love. I was hardly aware of everyone else in the chapel. All I could think about was the man standing before me, my husband.

The rest of the day was filled with a grand feast and other celebrations. My coronation took place after the feast. As they placed that crown on my head, I realized that I was truly Queen of Corona. The thought excited me, but it also scared me. I thought about what it would mean to be queen. My mother was often stressed and even overwhelmed by her duties as queen, so I knew it would be difficult.

Will sensed my worries and took me aside for a moment. "Anna, please do not let yourself get overwhelmed. Your stress causes me to stress and we do not want that." I smiled. "Anna, know that no matter what happens to you, to us, I will always be fighting for you and against your...your sickness. I will always be there for you, my queen."

"Will, you are so good to me!" I placed a kiss on his cheek.

Later, once it had grown dark, Will and I stepped out onto the palace balcony where a single lantern decorated with the royal family's crest was waiting. I smiled up at him as we strode forward. Together we lifted the lantern into the air. The ribbons hold it down fell away easily, and the lantern soared.

People who were gathered in the courtyard below us and scattered throughout the rest of the kingdom lit the lanterns they were holding and let them fly. The sight of those lanterns filling the night sky was a sight more lovely than any I had ever seen. It reminded me of the light from my dreams, big and bright and beautiful.

I sat there, lost in thought, when Will suddenly pulled me into his arms, "'Queen Antoinette of Corona.' I like the way that sounds."

"Do you know what sounds better?" I smiled. "'Anna and Will'"

He pulled me close and we kissed. We stood there together, me clutched in his arms, those beautiful floating lights above our heads. I was indeed the luckiest woman in all the world.


	7. Chapter 7

The next months were the happiest of my life. Will was so good to me, always encouraging me when I felt down. I still wonder what I would do without him. With Will's help, I was able to go the next year without an attack, aside from a few headaches and coughing fits. I quickly grew to adore the people of Corona, my people. Our joy was unceasing, and it seemed like our happiness would be endless until a great tragedy occurred.

Will's mother got the fever. Just a week later she passed away.

It was devastating from everyone in the kingdom; she had been so kind and motherly to everyone, I can only imagine the wonderful queen she must have been.

It was hardest for Will. He kept himself locked in his room for a few days and spoke to no one, not even me. He did not emerge until he heard that I had taken ill.

I had been so stressed over his mother's death and by Will's state, that I had grown sick.

He came to me as I lay there in bed with a severe headache. "Anna, I am so sorry," he took my hand in his.

"It is not your fault, Will."

"Stop, Anna. I should have been there for you and-"

"Will, stop. You are only going to make things worse for yourself. This has been a very emotional time for everyone, especially you. You had every right to act as you did. I do not want you to blame yourself for this."

He sat there silently for a minute of though, then said, "You are right Anna. Thank you." He smiled.

"Am I not always right? Now you go back out there and be the king your people expect you to be!"

We laughed together, causing me to fall into a coughing fit. When I was able to stop, and assured him it was no matter, he prepared to go. "Will you be alright, Anna? I do not want to leave you here alone."

"I shall be quite fine. You go ahead."

He leaned over and placed a kiss on my lips before he walked out.

I realized what a switch had just occurred, as I had been encouraging Will through his trial, instead of the other way around. I learned that my dear Will could be emotional and make mistakes, but he had a heart of gold. It took us a while to get adjusted and to move on, but together we overcame that trial. Little did we know the excitement that was soon coming.

"Will!" I had decided it was time to tell him. We were sitting together at dinner a couple months after his mother's death.

"Yes Anna?"

I took a deep breath and exclaimed, "I am with child!"

He gasped. "Oh, Anna! This is wonderful news!"

We spent the rest of the evening in excitement planning and talking and nearly jumping for joy. Will and I both adored children and had often imagined ourselves having at least half a dozen of our own.

We told the rest of the kingdom within the next week. Soon everyone was rejoicing for us.

I had indeed never seen Will so excited about anything.

My mother came to Corona to help me get ready for the approaching birth, as I began to experience all the things a woman who is with child does. I had incessant cravings for a plant that only grows in Latonia. Poor Will traveled all the way there and back to get me this plant, called repunzal.

"My lovely Anna, you are indeed worth it," he would always say.

Over the next months, we were incredibly busy. Will was constantly making me sit down and rest. "You are already weak. Do not make it worse." Being the obedient wife that I was, I listened.

However, occasionally sitting down was not enough to stop the approaching calamity.


	8. Chapter 8

The birth was almost painless. I assume this can be contributed to the flower.

Before I knew it, there was a baby in my arms. A girl. She was small and pale and had long golden hair.

The color of her hair surprised everyone as both Will and I were brunettes. The amount of hair she possessed at birth was also astonishing.

I did not care, though. She was my baby, nothing else mattered. I sat there, holding her in my arms, smiling.

Will walked into the room, and we talked about our beautiful child. It was time to decide on a name. We had of course been planning and brainstorming about this, but had not come to a decision.

"What should we name her, Will?"

He sat there for a moment thinking. "Rapunzel," he said, in a final sort of way.

I was shocked. What kind of name was Rapunzel? "You mean…like the plant?"

"Yeah. I like it. It is pretty. What do you think?"

I was hardly sure about the idea, but I gave in, "It is a beautiful name, Darling. My dear Rapunzel." I pulled the child close in a warm embrace. Rapunzel laughed, causing tears of joy to roll down my cheeks.

The next day, when I was strong enough to stand, Will and I went to the baby's cradle and I lovingly took her in my arms and embraced her. Will took the tiara we had had made just for her and placed it on her head. It was much too big and slid down her forehead. All three of us laughed.

We then walked out onto the balcony. All our subjects were waiting below to see the child. Also waiting for us was a lantern decorated with the royal crest, just like the one we had released on our wedding day. Will and I lifted the lantern into the air. Rapunzel seemed to have loved the glow coming from the lantern, for she gave a squeal of delight.

As we watched that single lantern float into the sky, everything seemed to be perfect.

We lovingly placed Rapunzel in her crib that night and went to bed. I was plagued with my dream again and again that night, but this time the darkness seemed stronger than ever.

I woke up, sweating, and heard a scream. I thought it must have been part of my dream, but then saw Will sit bolt upright as well. I realized that the sound had come from the baby's crib.

We rushed in to see a hooded figure standing out on the balcony, clutching our baby in its arms right before the figure and Rapunzel disappeared from sight.

I stumbled back and collapsed against the wall. Will dashed to my side, tears running down his cheeks.

"Anna…"

I shook my head. I could not tell him. This was something I must keep to myself. The figure was the darkness from my dreams. I do not know how I knew it, but the second I saw it, I was sure.

Indeed a darkness had come into our home and taken our source of light. I was astonished at the similarities I noticed between my dream and our situation, but at that time I was so unaware of the deeper relationship between the two situations.

I stood up weekly and hurried to my personal bedchamber, locking the door behind me. I sat on my bed and wept. This could not be happening. It must be a dream. It must!

But it was not. My Rapunzel, my beautiful child I had known for only a day, was gone.

I sat there, shaking, my eyes filled with tears. Will came to the door and knocked, calling my name, but I ignored it.

What was I to do? What vile creature would do such a horrendous thing? All I could think about was my dear Rapunzel with her glowing green eyes and her golden hair. Where was she now?

I lay down and eventually cried myself to sleep.


End file.
